The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze
The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze is a 2001 direct-to-video animated adventure musical film and the eighth film in The Land Before Time series. The plot focuses on what happens when winter strikes the Great Valley. A subplot revolves around the character Ducky feeling upset with her brother Spike, and the events which occur after Spike befriends a boy from a wandering Spiketail herd, while another subplot focuses on Littlefoot's attempts to understand their teacher, Mr. Thicknose. It teaches a one hour and a 15 minute video. Although with limited merchandise, The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze proved to be much more of a critical success than had most of the prior straight-to-video sequels to the original The Land Before Time, and received many positive reviews, plus several award nominations. Voice Actors *John Ingle as the narrator/Cera's Dad *Robert Guillaume as Mr. Thicknose *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Spiketail Leader *Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer/Mama Flyer *Susan Krebs as Tippy's Mother/Clubtail *Jeremy Suarez as Tippy *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck/Hollowhorn *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Frank Welker as Mountain Sharptooth *Pete Sepenuk as Mountain Sharptooth Plot Ducky is upset with her brother Spike, for keeping her awake at night with his snoring (called "sleep rumbling" by the characters), and for eating her treestars. She tells Cera about her feelings, and confides that she does not know how to express them, to which Cera agrees to teach her. At the same time, the children are attending a school of sorts, in which they are taught by an old'' Pachyrhinosaurus'' named Mr. Thicknose, who professes to have been everywhere and seen everything. Littlefoot is eagerly questioning all the topics they cover, to the old dinosaur's irritation, and blows the top when he startles Mr. Thicknose into running into a tree, upon which a watermelon falls on his head. Mr. Thicknose complains to Grandpa Longneck about Littlefoot's behaviour, and Grandpa Longneck, knowing Littlefoot meant no harm, gently explains to him why he must be more respectful to Mr. Thicknose. Meanwhile, as Ducky gives Spike the cold shoulder, Spike meets and befriends Tippy, a boy from a wandering Spiketail herd, who have recently arrived in the Great Valley. Ducky begins to miss Spike, as she watches him spend more and more time with this herd of his own species. One day, however, the entire Valley is surprised by an overnight snowfall (which the characters refer to as either "white sky sparkles" or "white ground sparkles"). While the children together have fun frolicking in the snow, the adults complain that Mr. Thicknose did not warn them about this sort of thing happening in the Valley, and suspect that he does not know as much as he claims. As time wears on, the dinosaurs begin to notice the more horrific side to snowfall; the freezing temperatures and the lack of food growth. The spiketail herd offers to leave, as they consume more food than most species. The mother of Spike's new friend, Tippy, asks Mama Swimmer if she can take Spike along during the cold time, and Mama Swimmer decides that Spike should choose between staying in the valley, or leaving with them. Spike is unsure, so Ducky frustratedly tells him to go off. As he leaves, she immediately regrets her actions, and later sneaks away to follow the spiketail herd. When her friends find this out, they head off into the Mysterious Beyond to find her, but are interrupted by Mr. Thicknose, who tells them he will not let them go off there by themselves, and leaves with them. After several rough scrapes, including a chase from a sharptooth, and successfully finding Ducky, they come across a frozen pool of water, which they break by accident. Underneath the ice is warm water, and they notice that there is lush food nearby. While they relax in the water and feed, Mr. Thicknose confesses that most of his knowledge comes from secondary sources; he listened to the stories of the grownup travelers when he was a child, and in his adult years, he told those stories to the children in the valley. Later, the group tries to contact the residents of the valley, to let them know about the safe haven they have found, but find that a snowfall has blocked them off from the valley. Ducky, remembering what Cera taught her, suggests that Cera get angry and riled up at the ground sparkles. Cera does so, and her enraged screaming causes the wall of snow to fall down, enabling the rest of the Great Valley herd to pass through. Meanwhile, the Spiketail herd is starving, until Spike picks up the scent of the location the valley residents are in. He leads the spiketails there, and reunites with Ducky. However, after a few minutes, he falls into a deep part of the water, and as he is unable to swim, Mama Swimmer jumps in to save him. When she places him on dry ground again, Tippy's mother says that Spike should stay with his family, rather than her herd. Ducky promises to Spike that she will not get angry at him whenever he snores, ever again. Reception The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze sold more than three million copies upon its release. Awards The film received nominations for "Best Animated Character Performance" for Robert Guillaume as Mr. Thicknose and "Best Animated Video Premier" at the Video Premiere Awards in 2001, losing to Disney's Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure and Mattel's Barbie in the Nutcracker, respectively. The Big Freeze was also nominated for Best Sound Editing at the 49th Gold Reel Awards in 2002, beaten by Ruby's Bucket of Blood. Aria Curzon received an award for "Outstanding Young Voice-Over" at the 23rd Young Artist Awards in 2002 for her role as Ducky in this film, as well as The Land Before Time V, The Land Before Time VI, and The Land Before Time VII. Trivia *Robert Guillaume, who voices Mr. Thicknose in this film, is famous for his role as Rafiki in the Disney film'' The Lion King'', and Eli Vance from the 2004 popular video game, Half-Life 2. *This was the second time Spike has ever spoken; he shouts "Mama!" when he falls into the water. *This was the first'' Land Before Time'' movie in which the closed captioning performer is the WGBH Media Access Group. This group was in the VHS version, but the DVD version used the same SDH captions as the previous sequels; this film was released before the first five sequels were released on DVD. *This is the first film in the series which did not feature a Roman Numeral to state the number of the sequel, on the film's cover art for VHS and DVD, as the design of the front covers for the videos was changed. For later DVD releases the cover art design was changed to match. *This was the first in the series to have shading digitally mapped onto the characters, as the result of a more advanced digital ink and paint system. *This is one of only a few sequels in which the animators follow the classic sharptooth design from the original movie. *This movie can be featured in 2 Big Dino-Riffic Adventures. *''The Big Freeze'' was the first Land Before Time film to have been released 3 months after the 9/11 attacks, having been released in December of 2001. *In Mr. Thicknose's flashback, once of the children he is talking to is a Triceratops with a color scheme almost identical to Tria's. It could be possible that Mr. Thicknose also taught Tria when she was younger. *It is paired with How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Beethoven's 4th, and Balto II: Wolf Quest. *This is the fourth film in which Ducky cries. *When the Sharptooth is chasing Littlefoot and Cera up the snowy slope, it looks very similar to the Great Earthshake sequence from the first film; when the original Sharptooth is trying to get at the two as they are slipping into a chasm. Gallery LBT BF.JPG Category:2001 films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Family films Category:Musical films Category:The Land Before Time Category:The Land Before Time films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sequel films Category:G-rated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:DVD Category:VHS